Quest:Body and Heart (Alliance)
}} , for the Horde Version of this quest. This quest is available to both Alliance and Horde players and is one of the steps of a Druid's Bear Form attainment chain of quests. Objectives Use the Cenarion Moondust on the Moonkin Stone of Auberdine to bring forth Lunaclaw. From there, you must face Lunaclaw and earn the strength of body and heart it possesses. Speak with Mathrengyl Bearwalker in Darnassus when you are done. *Face Lunaclaw and earn the strength of body and heart it possesses. * (Provided) Description Directly east of Auberdine lay many moonkin caves. The one closest to Auberdine has a Moonkin Stone inside it. Lunaclaw, the defender of the stone, will face you only when Cenarion Moondust is applied to it. Lunaclaw possesses within it a strength that you must use as one of the Claw. You've earned the right to use this Cenarion Moondust, ... now show me that you've earned the right to possess the strength of body and the strength of heart needed as a druid! Completion You have finally taken your large step into a much larger world, . I sense the teaching of the Great Bear Spirit within you, and I sense that you have received the strength that Lunaclaw possessed. There are no further obstacles in your way... let me now teach you what it means to be a Druid of the Claw! Dialogue The slain spirit of Lunaclaw stares at you intently, as though wanting something from you. You have fought well, spirit. I ask you to grant me the strength of your body and the strength of your heart. The spirit looks intently into your eyes and grasps your hand. You feel a warmth shoot through your body, alsmost knocking you to your knees. As the warmth passes, you feel the slight presence of an ursine spirit within your being... bolstering your resolve. Rewards Upon completion of this quest you will gain: *850 XP *250 reputation with Cenarion Circle You will learn the following abilities: *Bear Form *Growl *Maul (Rank 1) Notes The Moonkin Stone is located in a cave in Darkshore east of Auberdine (coordinates 43,45). There are some moonkin near the cave, you probably need to kill one or some of them in order to reach the stone safely, take care of not fighting too many at once. Note that Entangling Roots will only work outside and not if you are standing inside the cave. Since there are other quests in this location, you could get a group for the fight. To defeat Lunaclaw, buff yourself with Mark of the Wild and Thorns before you activate the stone. When he runs towards you, stop him with Entangling Roots (go outside the cave for that) before he comes close, then hit him with Wrath and Moonfire. When you run out of mana, fight him in melee for a while or root him and run away until you have mana for spells again. When Lunaclaw is dead, talk to the Spirit of Lunaclaw. If you lose the fight, you need to travel back to Darnassus to get another sample of Cenarion Lunadust. Category:Druid quests Category:Darkshore quests